


My Hero

by CatFrick



Series: My Hero - Universe [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Hes 21 lol, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned nudity, Tags will be added, Teasing, of age Tom Holland Spidey, pre-existing friendship, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: During a big fight, Spider-Man gets trapped, surrounded by flames. The big kids are too busy to notice his weak cries for help, but it seems our friendly (ha, yeah right), neighborhood (he's barely even in New York), Deadpool had his eye on the spider.





	1. Heat

Heat. That’s all Peter felt as he struggled to get up. His mind was fuzzy and his spider senses were going crazy. Danger… he was in danger, but it didn’t take special powers to realize that. His lower half was pinned to the ground by a huge chunk of wall, and thanks to the fracture in his arm, lifting it off of himself was a no-go.  
“H…Help…” the brunette tried calling out, but his words died quickly behind the roars of fire around him. He choked on smoke, feeling his consciousness drift away. He saw a blur of red and black before everything went dark.

When Peter finally came to, he was surprised not to be in the familiar setting of the Avenger Tower urgent care floor. Well, not that he’s there often. Just.. from what he could remember, the mission ended bad and normally one of the big kids has to bail his ass out.  
  
But the thing is, he wasn’t there. He was.. well, from what he could tell he was in some shitty apartment, laying on a bed that smelled heavily slept in. The mild smell of sweat, blood, and gunpowder was oddly comforting.  
  
Wait. Peter only knows one person who smells like that weird combination.

  
“The itsy-bitsy spider has awoken!” Speak of the devil.

* * *

 

Wade panicked, okay? He didn’t trust the Avengers as far as he could throw them, and a regular hospital was a no-go for heros. So… obviously bringing Spidey back to his apartment was the best idea… right?  
  
…okay, maybe not. After finding Spiderman broken and bruised, and practically on fire, he had to do something. He knew the web-slinger had healing powers, so all he really needed was a safe place to rest. Which Wade lovingly supplied.  
  
He was cooking some food, hoping Spidey would wake up soon. It’s been almost three hours… three hours of pacing, talking to himself— correction, the voices in his head— and cleaning and re-cleaning his guns. He did everything he could to relax, but when he heard the tell-tale groan of someone in pain waking up, he almost squealed.  
  
“The itsy-bitsy spider has awoken!” he grinned under his mask. He was greeted by the blank stare of Spiderman’s mask. He felt it coming. It was question time.  
  
“Wade.” Spiderman spoke slowly, as though he was trying to hold back frustration.  
  
“Yes, sleeping beauty?” the mercenary pretended not to notice the strained tone in the younger man’s voice as he continued to cook.  
  
“Why am I at your apartment? And—” he paused, seeming to notice something. “—why am I naked?”  
  
Wade made ‘tsk’ noises. “Technically, my little arachnid, you aren’t naked. You have your mask on. And boxers.”  
  
“These aren’t my underwear.”  
  
“I know right? I was surprised to find out you go commando under the suit—”  
  
“Deadpool—” he tried to speak up, but the mercenary kept going.  
  
“—But I couldn’t leave you naked, no matter how amazing your web-shooter is.”  
  
“Wade!” Spidey practically squawked, sounding absolutely petrified.  
  
“So I let you borrow a pair of mine.” Deadpool finished his explanation. He set down a plate of pancakes in front of Spiderman.  
  
“Thanks I guess? Wait— why was I naked in the first place??”  
  
“Oh. The fire. Your suit was barely scraps when I got you out. Look for yourself.” He motioned his thumb towards a pile of spandex, which was more black and charred than red and blue. “Just be glad your mask managed to survive. Mostly.”  
  
Spiderman reached up to touch his mask, stomach churning at the missing area by his chin. Tony is going to be pissed.  
  
“….Thanks Wade.” He sighed, pushing what remained of his mask up off his mouth so he could eat. He was absolutely starving.  
  
“You know,” Wade started through a mouthful of pancakes. “Your healing is pretty impressive. Not as good as me of course, but your burns are already fading.” He waved his syrup covered fork at Spiderman’s body to push his attention there.  
  
The younger man glanced down at his body. Yep, where there were previously welted skin and crispy bits, were now just slightly discolored or angry patches of skin. His arm still hurt too, but it was obviously no longer broken.  
  
Mid bite of pancake, the realization hit Spidey like a freight train.  
“You saved me.”  
  
“Uh, yeah? I’m totally your Romeo.” Wade grinned.  
  
“First of all, Romeo didn’t save Juliet. At all. Secondly… thanks. I appreciate it. I don’t know…” he sighed. “I don’t know how much longer I could have lasted.”  
  
The mercenary’s grin faltered. “It’s no problem. Really. The big heroes were busy but… I’m sure they would have noticed you in trouble soon enough. I just… happened to be looking out for you.” He shrugged, trying to play it cool but Spiderman could see the tinge of blush peeking out from under his mask.  
  
“…Peter.” Spiderman said softly.  
  
“Bless you?” Wade tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“Peter— my name is Peter. You saved my life, I at least owe you a proper name.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking as awkward as Wade felt.  
  
“Oh—Peter.” He tested the name slowly, then nodded. “I appreciate it, but you… you don’t owe me anything. I didn’t help you to get on your good side. I just wanted to do the right thing.”  
  
Peter smiled at him. “You’re a good guy. Now… As much as these pancakes are delicious, I need to go. I’m sure everyone is freaking out and I desperately need a shower. Can I uh… borrow some clothes?”  
  
Wade tried to hide his disappointment. Damn, leaving so soon. Despite his mood falling, he nodded. “Yeah, one sec.”  
As the older man pulled out some sweats and a hoodie, Peter finished his pancakes.  
  
“Here,” Wade tossed the clothing to Peter. “They might be a little big, but they should work.”  
Spiderman— no, Peter gave him a smile that definitely did not make his heart flutter. “Thanks. I’ll see you later?”  
  
“Yeah.” Wade nodded. “Later.”  
  
Quickly getting dressed, Peter thanked god that his web-shooters weren’t broken. He gave Wade a wave before jumping out his window, swinging away into the city.  
Deadpool was definitely not watching Spiderman swing away, and he was not totally sad that the younger man left so soon. Definitely, totally, not.


	2. Daddy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets scolded.
> 
> -this one is pretty short sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! After this chapter, I'm probably gonna post every two days? If it takes longer than I probably did a longer chapter!!   
> PLEASE comment and give feedback! I need encouragement, since I have a terrible habit of never finishing fan fics. Don't be scared to message me!

“Where the hell have you been, Peter?” Tony sounded exhausted, and more worried than angry. The young man cringed away anyways.

“Sorry… I uh.. was with Deadpool…?” he said slowly, worried about the reaction he’d get. He was back in normal clothes, sitting in Tony Starks office, sans mask.

Tony stared at him like he grew another head. “Deadpool.”

“Yes?”

“Like the Deadpool? Merc with a Mouth? Psychopathic killer, Deadpool?” he hissed, obviously not pleased by this turn of events.

“Hey-“ Peter stood, frowning. “He saved me. You guys didn’t even notice I was incapacitated until I was already gone!”

Tony looked shocked at the outburst. “You’re defending him. I know you two have fought together sometimes but…” he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Does he know your identity?” Tony asked, sounding dead serious. Peter shrunk down back into his seat.

“…k..kinda?”

“Kinda.” He repeated Peter’s words, obviously not impressed.

“I told him my first name, but that’s it! He hasn’t even seen my face.” 

“And how do you know that?” Tony crossed his arms. 

Peter scrunched his brows. “What do you mean?”

“How long were you unconscious?”

“I don’t know.. 3 hours?” Tony nodded at Peter’s reply.

“And how do you know he didn’t look? He can’t be trusted, Peter. I thought I told you—”

“-He wouldn’t do that!” the brunette cut in. “I trust him, Tony. We… We’re friends…”

“He’s unstable, Peter. He’s dangerous.” 

Peter was not pleased with the warning. He stood up. “I’m leaving. Bye Mr. Stark.”

“Peter—” he tried to stop the younger man, but Peter stomped out anyways.

Tony sighed. Peter may be in his 20’s now, but he still acts the same as when he was a teen. Stubborn and too smart for his own good.

 


	3. Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes out frustration.  
> -another short one, but hey, two updates in one day!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay starting NOW I'm done updating for a day or so. I just wanted to try and break 1,500 words.

Peter swung through the city, looking for something to take his frustration out on. Luckily for him, there were a couple of idiots trying to rob an ATM. He stood back for a bit, and watched them struggle with the machine.

 

“You know,” Spiderman scoffed. “A crowbar is really last decade. People use like, fancy tech to rob stuff now. Get with the times.”

 

He easily dodged as one of them shot at him. “There we go! Now that’s what I call tech. Maybe if you shoot the ATM enough you’ll get some compensation?”

 

“Fuck off Spider-Fag.” One of the guys spat at him, his thick accent apparent. Peter just laughed. P

 

“God, the Daily Bugle would love that. This just in—” he mocked, trying to hide his laughter. “Does Spiderman is gay?”

 

The crooks ignored him and he pouted. “Come on, that was funny. Don’t spend much time on the Internet I guess? Oh well, you’re about to spend a lot of time on the web.”

 

They looked at him, confused, until suddenly their faces were coated with sticky webbing. A few more shots and Spiderman had stuck them to a wall, kicking their guns out of the way.

 

“Okay, I admit, that was bad. Even for me.” Despite his words, Peter was grinning under his mask. He reached into one of their pockets and pulled out their phone. After taking the two guys to a meet up spot with the cops, he called them and left. That was a great stress relief.

It was pretty late, so he decided to get some food before heading home. Without realizing it, he had stopped at Wade’s favorite food truck. When he figured where he was, he wasn’t surprised to find the mercenary trying to flirt with the poor guy making the food.

 

“So then I told Wolverine—” Wade rambled loudly, mouth full of taco. “—you’re tearing us apart! Ha, get it? Tearing? Like with his claws—”

 

“Hey Deadpool.” Peter spoke up, trying to save the poor cook.

 

Deadpool gasped. “Spidey! My agile arachnid! My witty web-shooter—”

“Deadpool-“ Peter sighed, suddenly regretting making his appearance known. “Want to eat together?”

 

The mercenary gasped dramatically. “A date? Of course my sp—”

“No more pet names.” He interrupted, buying himself a generous amount of food and grabbing onto Wade’s waist. With some well aimed few shots, Peter brought them on top of a nearby building.

 

“Wade…” he started slowly, once they were settled on the edge of the roof. “I wanted to thank you. For saving me.”

 

“Oh it’s no problem Petey—”

 

“No Wade, I’m serious. Everyone…” he sighed. “Everyone thinks you’re a bad guy. But I trust you. I…just thanks, okay? You’re my friend, and I’d do the same for you if need be.”

 

Wade nodded slowly. “…Yeah. You’re my friend too Spidey. Or, Peter I guess.” He offered a weak smile.

Peter smiled back at him. “Tony’s going to absolutely kill me but…” he sat down his food and slowly took off his mask.

“Parker. Peter Parker at your service.” He held out his hand to shake Wade’s.

…Wade who was absolutely dumbfounded and staring. In shock. Peter’s smile fell a bit. “Wade…?”

“—Dude, what are you, 15??”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment some feedback! Starting now my chapters will be much longer (hopefully) so updates will be more spread out!


	4. Fork Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too excited not to post

“Let me get this straight—” Wade started, waving around his half-eaten taco. “You’re 21? Like legal? Like… drinking legal?”

Peter groaned. “For the fifth time, yes. I’m 21. Almost 22 in fact—”

The older man nodded slowly. “I’m gonna go ahead and trust you. Definitely not because I’ve jerked off to you, and I’d hate to suddenly be some pedo.”

“Wade—!” the brunette practically gaped at Deadpool. “You’re kidding right? You- you’ve never uh, done that while thinking of me, right?”

Wade couldn’t help but snort at the red covering Peter from his neck to the tips of his ears. Okay, he was adorable. Or… no, adorkable is too 2012 and lame.  
“Of course not, Petey. Now Spiderman on the other hand…” he waved his hand around to show its no big deal. Peter just sighed and tried to put his focus back on his food. He was doing a terrible job. Imagining Wade… probably after them fighting together, going home and—  
He shivered, though he couldn’t quite figure out what for. It wasn’t quite disgust- actually, it wasn’t disgust at all. He didn’t want to think about what it was that he was feeling.

“—eter? Peeeeeter?” Wade hummed at him, waving his hand in the web-slinger’s face, making Peter jump.  
“This isn’t the place to fantasize about my fantastic weiner. If you want to come back to my place on the other hand…” he teased, wiggling his non existent eyebrows. He expected Peter to cringe back in disgust, or even laugh at the insinuation, but he was met with silence.  
“…Peter? Spidey? You uh, you okay?” The mercenary cleared his throat, finally getting Peter’s attention.

“Wha— oh, sorry uh, I can’t. Tony… he’d be pissed.” The younger man said softly. “Though I’m sure you were kidding anyways, haha—” he laughed nervously.

Wade looked confused and just as nervous. “What, you mean the only reason you’re turning down a trip to bone zone—”  
“Please don’t put it like that—” Peter cut in.  
“—is because Daddy Stark would get angry? How would he even know? Not… Not that I’m trying to convince you to come over.”

Peter was staring at his mask, holding it in his hands. “There’s trackers in my suit. And it would be more surprising if he didn’t know where you lived, than if he did.”

“Okay… so Iron Man himself has a little kiddie leash on you, huh?” he tried changing the subject off of… intercourse.

“I’d rather not put it like that, but yes. He calls me if I leave the city too. He just worries. Dad complex or whatever.” He shrugged. He put his trash back in his bag and donned his mask. “I should go. It’s late and I have homework.”

“You totally are a highschooler!” Wade teased. Peter glared at him.  
“College, you douche canoe. I’m in college. Oh, before I go—” Peter dug through his backpack he had grabbed on his way to get food. He pulled out a nice camera. Scooting closer to the masked mercenary, he aimed the camera at them, selfie style.

“Say cheese!”  
“We’re wearing masks— our smiles wouldn’t show up anywa-“ Wade was cut off by Peter naming some obscure cheese, ‘what a nerd’ he thought, and the snap of his camera.

He pulled the camera back to look at the photo. “Now that’s what I call a super selfie.”

Wade groaned at the joke. “First of all, that was awful. Second of all, I’m not even a super hero.”  
Peter took off his mask just to show Deadpool his shit eating grin. Wade had a bad feeling.

“You may not be a super hero…” he started, grin widening.  
“But you are a SUPER friend!”

Deadpool groaned and face palmed to hide his laughter. “You are actually twelve. A literal twelve year old.”

Peter laughed, putting his mask back on. “See ya!”  
He ‘thwipped’ away, leaving Wade alone.

_______________________________

… Wade has not been thinking about Peter for the last hour. Definitely not. He also totally hasn’t considered calling Wolverine about his new friend.

‘…Super friend.’ He remembered, snorting. What a dork…

Okay, he has to call Logan. This was too strange. He pulled up contacts on his phone and called “Fork Hand Man”. Surprisingly, he picked only after a few rings.

“I’m not bailing you out of jail, Wade.”

“Awe, I missed you too, sexy! First of all,” Wade crossed his legs dramatically, not that Logan could see. “Why would I call from jail from my own phone? Second of all, I’ve been a good boy lately! I deserve a treat.”

“Yeah let me just send you a fuckin scooby snack.” The eye-roll was practically audible. “What do you want then?”

“Oh wolvey, ever the conversationalist! For your information, I made a friend~!” he said in his girliest voice. “Guess who! He has eight legs, a fine ass, and the most charming personality.”

There was silence on the line.  
“The fact that the only fact you gave me that actually hinted who it was, isn’t even true, is a bit annoying. So Spiderman, huh?”

“Yep, yep, yep!! The one and only!”

He could hear the gruff sigh from Logan. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I thought you’d be proud!” Wade feigned offense. “Your loved fellow Canadian made a friend! And I didn’t even have to torture him. He came to me, for your information.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“For your information, I’m America’s sweetheart!” the mercenary gasped.  
“You aren’t American.”

“But I am a sweetheart. Give chrome dome and angst teen warhead my love, I’m going to go jack off to a totally legal superhero!”

“The fact that you have to assure me he’s legal puts me on edge, bub.” Logan let out a rough noise that could almost pass for a laugh. “But have fun anyways. And don’t call me for stupid reasons anymore.”

“Love you too, pookie-bear!!!” Wade squealed as Wolverine hung up on him. It didn’t seem like it, but he could tell Logan was relieved that Wade found something not murder related to keep himself busy. The X-Man just hoped Deadpool wouldn’t fuck this one up.

They didn’t talk about her, but whenever the topic of relationships came up, Vanessa was always hanging over them.  
Wade… hadn’t integrated back into his relationship as well as wanted. Neither had Vanessa. His looks was an unfortunate problem she struggled to get past, and his crazy tilted too far into unstable. They’re still friends but… it broke him a little inside to be abandoned.

Logan just hopes the pieces won’t be put back together again by this little spider, just to be broken again.


	5. Cold. How cliche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in another pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I rushed to finish this so that I could post and tell that I'm seeing Deadpool 2 in... 20 minutes! I hope you guys enjoy this, despite its length.

Not again. Not again with these stupid overwhelming temperatures. Well... This was better than fire right? Water is always better than fire.  
Probably.

Peter forced himself to keep his mouth shut and not to breathe in as he was engulfed in icy water. They were fighting Dr. Doom and he had just been slam dunked into the water by a doom bot.

His body tensed at the freezing temperature and impact from the water, causing him to lose coherency for a moment. Just don't breath. Breathing is bad while underwater. He tried his best to swim back up, but a sharp pain alerted him to a chunk of shrapnel that had caught in his arm. Great, what is this? Destroy his left arm month?

He squirmed in the water, grabbing hold of the metal and yanking it out of his flesh so he could start healing. God DAMN that hurt. Before he could even attempt to swim up, he was grabbed by his good arm and pulled to the surface by an all too familar blur of red and black.

Peter took a deep breath, ripping off his mask so he could breathe properly. "Fuck--"

"Language kiddo." Deadpool scolded, though he had Peter held close protectively anyways. "We really have to stop meeting like this."

The brunette choked out a laugh. "I'd rather meet like this than die in various ways. Hey, how do I know you aren't planning all this to save me?"

Wade grinned back. "Hey, I dont need to sabatauge you. You do that well enough on your own. I get plenty of oppurtunities to be your hero without scheaming."

"Huh. My hero?" Peter stared at Wade as the older man swam them to shore.

"Yep. I'm totally your hero. Your savior. Not like Jesus though, that guy was craaaazy." He whistled. Peter just laughed, laying on his back in the sand once they hit land. Wade still had him pulled close in his arms. It was... comfortable. He closed his eyes to relax in the warmth of Wade, when he heard familiar jet pulses.

"Peter-- Are you okay?" Tony asked, landing in the sand nearby. "Deadpool let go of him-"

"I'm fine." Peter sighed, moving out of Wade's embrace. "Cold, but fine."

"We can handle the rest. Deadpool, bring him back to the Avenger tower. And don't try anything funny."

Wade stood up, offering a salute. "Yessir, Iron Man sir."  
He helped Peter up, and pulled out his phone. Thank god its waterproof. He called a taxi for them.

Peter watched as Tony flew back into battle, sighing to himself.  
Wade helped Peter to the taxi once it arrived. They were greeted by a kind Indian man.

"Hello Mr. Pool!" Dopinder greeted. "Oh, is this a friend of yours?"

"Yep, Dopinder, meet Peter. Peter, Dopinder."

Peter gave a weak wave. "Hello...." He felt so cold and tired.

"Relax Petey. To Avenger Tower, Dopinder."

"Of course, Mr. Pool."

The ride felt super long to Peter... He was leaning against Wade, who had turned on the backseat heater to high. Wade held Peter in his arms. Only to comfort him... of course.  
Not because Peter was so snuggle-able. Definetly not. By the time they reached the Tower, Peter was fast asleep. Wade paid Dopinder a hefty amount, and said farewell as he lifted Peter into his arms. He carried the un-masked Spiderman into the tower, and was directed upstairs and to a room by JARVIS.

Wade looked around the little room. Huh. Guess Petey had his own room here. It was littered with sciency looking shit, and some school books. He laid Peter down on his bed, and frowned on the soaking wet suit.

"Peter? Wake up, you're gonna get sick if you don't get naked." Wade shook Peter gently. The youngerman groaned as he woke up.   
"Naked, yeah--" He mumbled as he started stripping from his suit. Well, Wade thought to himself, that was easy.

He forced himself to stop watching Peter strip, in lue of going to look through the closet. Thank god, there were clothes Peter's size here. He grabbed pajama pants and a sweater, then looked in a dresser for boxers.   
He didn't dare look at Peter as he tossed over the clothes. All he got was a mumbled 'thanks' from the naked man.  
Okay, yeah, Wade had already seen him naked. But this was different. Very different.

"You can turn now." Peter mumbled, now fully dressed and feeling warmer. "You need dry clothes too...."

Wade waved his hand in dismissal as he looked at Peter. God that kid was cute in civvies. "I'm fine. Can't get sick. Too cool."

Peter snorted. "You know, they say idiots can't get sick. You sure that's not why?"

The merc play glared. "Rude. You're a rude kid. But for real, I'm fine."  
Peter didn't seem pleased with this outcome, but sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Uh... thanks for saving me though. Again. Normally I'm not this off guard--"

Wade shrugged. "Don't worry about it kid--"  
"I'm 21."  
"--You're fine. Besides, saving you is totally satisfying. I feel like, a white knight or something. Or red knight I suppose."

"Does that make me your princess?" Peter snorted.   
"Yep! My pretty spider-princess. Oh- I should sew you a gown! Red is definetly your color, but maybe we could try pink..." He started thinking about it. The younger man laughed loudly.

"I dont have the chest for a gown. Much too flat."

"But you do have the ass! Maybe a skin tight cocktail dress would suit you more--" He tried not to think about how arousing that image was. Thankfully, Peter just kept laughing.

"You're rediculous. Now please put on normal clothes. How the hell am I supposed to force you to cuddle me for warmth reasons if you're wet and freezing cold?" Peter's confident voice fizzled off towards the end.

"... Cuddle."

"...Body heat would be good for me now?" the college student offered weakly.

"...Nice save kid. Fine, I'll get on civvies, but the mask stays." Peter didn't seem pleased by this, but nodded anyways.

"Thanks Wade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, my backstory basis stops at homecoming, and deadpool 1, then flitters off into my own interpretation. so anything that happens in deadpool 2... is not important lol. I'm probably gonna upload ANOTHER chapter later today, since im sure DP2 will inspire me!!  
> Please comment and kudos! Thanks so much!


	6. Red, Red, Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is naked and Tony is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. DEADPOOL 2 WAS AMAZING. itll have nothing to do with this fic, except maybe introducing some characters like domino or cable from it...  
> anyways, this was short but i thought it was a good ending place!

Peter sighed in his sleep, and Wade was thankful for the thick red material covering his face. He was blushing hard, watching Peter sleep. The younger man had insisted Wade laid with him, despite the mercenary's excuses of having to go. Little shit guilted him with being cold and in shock. Thus bringing them to now.

The sleeping man was small in every sense of the word. He was at least half a foot shorter than Wade, and his frame was tiny. It frustrated Wade how nicely he fit in his arms. Peter wouldn't like him. They're hardly friends, being anything more is out of the question. And that was going past the age difference.

"...Dumb kid." Wade mumbled under his breath. He pulled out of Peter's grip, ignoring his whines. Thankfully he managed to get out of the bed without waking Peter. He noticed a connecting bathroom...

A shower sounds amazing. He smelled like blood and stale water. He shut himself in the bathroom, before stripping down and taking a quick shower. He groaned when he got out and stepped directly on his clothes, soaking them with his dripping body. God dammit. Theres more clothes though...

Wade donned his mask and wrapped his hips in a towel, stepping out of the bathroom. What he was not expecting was to see Tony Stark, sitting on the bed with Peter, talking to him. Their conversation stopped and immedietly looked at the naked Deadpool. Other than his mask and towel of course. Not that those helped.

"Uh." Wade froze. There was a very blantant blush on Peter's shocked face.

"Deadpool. Why. The fuck. Are you naked in Peter's room?" Tony ground out through gritted teeth. Uh oh. Daddy Stark was not pleased with the idea of his little boy being dirtied by Deadpool.

"What-- Nothing! I just showered and needed clothes-" Wade tried to explain, holding up his hands in surrender. Mistake number one.   
His towel dropped to his ankles, making Peter yelp and look away quickly. Tony's anger levels got much higher.

"Wade-!" Peter fumbled over his words, refusing to look. "Clothes, now-- Then talking."

Wade nodded, though Peter couldnt see. He grabbed his towel and rushed to grab slightly too small sweats.He didnt bother with a shirt or boxers.

"I'm decent, princess." Wade joked, despite Tony's glares. Peter's words of thanks got overrun by Tony speaking.

"Why are you even still here? Peter doesn't need a baby sitter. I asked you to drop him off, Deadpool." He glared. Wade just rolled his eyes.

"Spidey here asked me to stay, okay? So dont get your old man panties in a bunch."

"You're amost as old as me."

"Now, I never said I dont have old man panties. Checkmate, Iron Man." Wade smirked under his mask. Peter had to stifle a laugh.

"Leave. Now." Tony sighed. "I need to make sure Peter is okay, and you're a distraction."  
Wade sighed. He put on a shirt and grabbed his almost dry suit. "Fine, fine. Make sure to give Peter 'the talk'. He's a growing boy and needs to know about safe se--"

"Out!" Tony stopped Wade mid-word, shoving him out of the room and shutting it behind him.

"......" Peter was quiet.

Tony just sighed, turning back to Peter. "Why was he here? And did you lie to me? He seems to know your identity very well."

"I didn't lie! I uh... told him.. after I talked to you..." he trailed off.

"And why the ever loving hell would you trust your identity with a known crazy killer?" Tony scoffed. Peter frowned.

"Hes not...."

"Crazy? A killer? Because he is. Both of those. I know he's your friend, but Peter, hes dangerous." He sighed, sitting on the bed with Peter. Said man did not look happy.

"He hasn't killed in awhile..."

"How do you know that, Peter? Did he tell you? Can you trust him if he did--?" Tony pressed. Peter felt sick.

"...I don't want to talk about this. I'm fine, everything is healed. I'm going home." He got out of bed and grabbed his now-dry suit.

"Peter..." Tony sighed. He was ignored. Peter just left, asking JARVIS to call a cab for him.

 

Tony just stayed in the room, thinking things over. He was just worried... Wade was dangerous. Very dangerous. Not to mention over 10 years older than Peter--

Dammit. Being a father figure is hard. Especially when your 'kid' is a snarky 21 year old. He decided to head to his office, to be met with by Pepper.

"Hello Tony. You look like you could use a drink." She teased, handing him a glass of scotch. He took it gratefully.

"Pepper, sweetie, how the hell do you parent."

"Obviously not like that. Sorry for snooping, but I checked the feeds. I wanted to make sure Deadpool didn't do anything weird..."

"Did he?" Tony sat up. Pepper shook her head.  
"No, the worst he did was... hold Peter? Like cuddle I suppose."

Tony sneered. "Of course. Send Peter a message that I can give him a note to get out of class tomorrow. I'm sure after today the last thing he needs is more lectures. Oh, and let him know I really need to talk to him about this. He cant run forever."

"Of course Tony." Pepper ran her fingers through Tony's hair, making him sigh. "You're doing your best. I promise, he's just a young adult. They're rebellious. Its a phase."

"God, I sure hope Deadpool is just a phase." He downed his scotch with a groan.


	7. Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plays back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5,000 words passed!!! Yay! Plus so many hits and kudos, holy shit! This is so fun to write, sorry for how hectic my updates are!

Peter spent the next day at home, thanks to Tony’s excuse for him. He agreed to meet with the man later today but… for now he was bored out of his mind. He wanted to slap himself for the image that kept creeping back into the front of his mind.

 

Wade. Well, Wade naked to be specific. 

 

Now, Peter had never really had issues with his sexuality. He liked girls, sexually and romantically. But, despite popular opinion, that was not all he liked. Yes, he’s never had a relationship with another man… but he has been with some. Cut him slack, it’s college. You gotta experiment a little.

And woop, experiment he did. Thanks to some friends with benefits and some free time, Peter knew that he was very much attracted to men. And seeing Wade naked like that…

 

Yes, his skin was a disaster… but somehow that didn’t bother Peter. He’d never known Wade any other way, so what is there to downgrade from? In his mind, Wade was quite a looker. As stereotypical as it is for the skinny gay- bisexuals but- boy to be into the buff, tall jock looking type but…

Come on, he’s totally hot. Like, in a walking, talking—so much talking—cancer way. Peter bit his lip. Don’t be weird, don’t be weird, don’t be—

And he was hard. Great, amazing, perfect. He was definitely not gonna jerk off to the thought of his friend. Nope.

Instead he took the coldest shower he ever has, and thought about some dead puppies.

 

… yep, dead puppies always do the trick. Peter sighed, a towel wrapped around his waist as he sat on his bed. He shook his head a little, water droplets falling to his shoulders. He stood to find some clothing when there was a knock on his window.

 

The practically naked brunette turned at inhuman speeds, getting in a defensive position, only to find Wade—or Deadpool would be more appropriate thanks to his full suit—sitting in his fire escape. The mercenary gave an enthusiastic wave to the stunned Peter. He made a motion to get Peter to open the window, which he did without realizing. Wade crawled in the window to stand in front of Peter. He glanced around.

 

“Nice room, Spidey. And can I just say, damn you’re hotter when you aren’t unconscious and covered in burns.” He made a dramatic point to fan himself, as if Peter’s ‘hotness’ was too much for him.

 

Peter finally realized what was happening. 

“How do you know where I live?” he asked, more worried about that than his practically naked state. Wade shrugged.

 

“Internet?”

 

“…”

 

“Okay fine, I asked Tony’s play thing.” He gave in. Peter scrunched his eyebrows.

 

“Wade, they’re literally married. And okay, that’s a lot less weird than Internet stalking me.” He sighed, sitting back on his bed.

 

Wade cleared his throat. “As much as I could look at your banging body forever Petey, I’d suggest putting on clothes before I pounce.”

He tried to play it off as joking, but his tone was strained.

 

There was a moment of silence where Peter stared at his hands.

“… and what if I want you to pounce me?” he mumbled.

“Excuse me--?” Wade sputtered.

 

“Er- nothing. Be right back-” He stood grabbing some clothes and rushing back to his bathroom, leaving Wade staring in awe.

 

 

 

This wouldn’t be the first time Wade’s head made up things to make him feel better—or worse. Jack ass voices.

But he’d never heard voices in someone else’s voice like that. With it coming from their mouth. 

 

…because he was totally just hearing things. Peter would never flirt with him. Especially not so… directly. That’s what Wade did. Wade said naughty things, and Peter’s job is to blush and look away. Not tease back.

 

Deadpool was still staring blankly when Peter came back in, fully dressed and a soft pink color tinging his cheeks.

“Wade, you okay?” he waved a hand in Wade’s face.

 

Suddenly Deadpool grabbed his wrist, using it to pull him close.

“No, no, no, Petey. You’re in trouble. I’m not supposed to be flustered. That’s your job. I’m supposed to say naughty things, and you blush and giggle and do whatever cute boys do when they’re embarrassed.” Wade purred in a husky voice. Peters eyes were as wide as saucers. Wade’s grip was light, and Peter could very easily move out of it but… he was stunned.

 

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Wade. “Nope, quiet kid. I’m almost 99% positive that you did say that naughty thing, and only like, point one percent chance I made it up. Your flirting streak is like hand sanitizer, anyone ever tell you that Peter?”

 

The younger man went to reply but Wade kept rambling. “Damn, fuck hand sanitizer. Whoever made it is evil. You don’t even know you have cuts on your hand until you use that shit. That’s what you’re like, Petey, you know that? I don’t even know how I feel until that shitty little disinfectant that you call flirting worms it way into my feeling wounds and—”

 

Wade was cut off as Peter pressed his lips to Wade’s masked ones, kissing him through the durable fabric. He got off of his tip toes and frowned.

“That was a shitty kiss.”

 

“…”

 

“Wade?” Peter tilted his head in a way that was too cute. “Wade I’m sorry if that was inappropriate – I just—”

 

The younger man’s eyes widened as Wade pushed his mask up to his nose and gave Peter a proper kiss. It was deep and breathy, and made every nerve in Peter’s body tingle.

Wade pulled back enough to nip at Peter’s bottom lip, making him sigh happily.

 

“Fuck Peter.” Wade groaned, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and holding him close. “You’re so fucking per—”

 

He was interrupted by a very loud ringtone coming from Peter’s pocket.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Peter offered a sheepish smile and stepped back, pulling out his phone and answering.

 

“Tony, now is not a good time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this chapter was almost 1,000 words on its own. Pls comment and such! Ty


	8. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade doesn't wanna talk about his feelings.

The call had ended with Peter being scolded for being late to their meeting, and getting accused of being with Wade again.

 

Peter lied smoothly- he has plenty of practice by now- and said he got caught up in homework. The whole time Wade watched him, still reeling from the kiss. Finally Tony hung up.

 

“I’m sorry Wade- dad calls. I need to go—” his words were muffled by a sudden kiss from Wade.

 

“I know baby boy. Go be a good son and I’ll wait here, okay? Maybe when you get back, we can…” Peter could see him wiggle his eyebrows under his mask. He laughed, blushing.

 

“We’ll see Wade. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed the mercenary’s cheek and headed out, leaving Wade alone in his apartment.

 

[Oh shit, we get to play a part!] Wade groaned as yellow started speaking. Well, as much as a box can speak. White joined in right after.

 

(Being an excuse for flesh avocado to sort through his feelings is hardly playing a part.) White scoffed.

 

[Oh come on, you were just saying how you were worried we wouldn’t get a speaking part!]

 

(Lies and slander. Now to the point. Looks like the big guy has a big friendrection.)

 

“What the fuck is a ‘friendrection’?” Wade grumbled to himself.

 

[Erection for a friend. Duh. Get caught up on this millennial lingo.]

 

“I’m pretty fucking sure that’s not lingo of any kind.”

 

(Anyways.) White cut in. (Who said you were allowed to have nice things? In fact, I’m pretty god damn sure you’re specifically not supposed to have Petiepie over there.)

 

[Yeah Papa Stark will tear off your dick, bronze it, and wear it as a necklace if you even think about fucking that kid.]

 

(Don’t be stupid. He wouldn’t bronze it, he’d gold plate it. And totally make it a hood ornament.)

 

[Oh yeah! That sounds awesome actually--]

 

“Will you two shut up?” Wade growled. “Peter is an adult. Some old guy with a dad complex isn’t gonna keep me away.”

 

(The more you call him an old man, the creepier you seem.)

 

[You’re just as old and you wanna fuck his son figure--]

 

“Fuck, fine I get it, I’m old. Leave me alone about that.”

 

[Back to the point. It seems Peter wants you back.]

 

(Lord knows why.)

 

[He seemed pretty impressed with the big guy’s dick. That could be it.]

 

(I’m sure it’s more than just penis craving. Maybe you two should have The Talk.)

 

[Oh god why is that capitalized?]

 

(To emphasize the importance and intimidation of it.)

 

“I’d really rather not talk to another grown man about my feelings.”

 

(You do it to Logan all the time.)

 

[And Colossus!]

 

“They’re different. I’m never serious with them. With Peter… I feel like I need to be serious. It’s so weird… Could it be.. L…L…”

 

[Latkes? Lima beans? Ligma?]

 

(What the hell is ligma—wait-)

 

[HAHA LIGMA NUTS DUMBASS!]

 

(I fucking hate you. Love. The word the big guy’s looking for is love.)

 

“Fuck don’t say it. I can’t handle love. Not after…”

 

[Vanessa?]

 

(The ellipses were supposed to imply that dramatically, but yes.)

 

Wade sighed. “I’ll figure it out. Maybe I can ask Negasonic. She’s good with feelings right?”

 

(She’s literally the last person to go to for advice.)

 

[Also, assuming she’s good with emotions just cause she’s a girl is super sexist.]

 

(Asshole.)

 

[Sexist pig.]

 

(Homophobe.)

 

“Wait—how the hell am I a homophobe?”

 

(Oh, I thought we were just listing douche bag terms.)

 

“Idiots.” Wade grumbled. “Go away. I’m going to snoop his apartment.”

 

[Smoke weed erryday.]

 

(What?)

 

[Snoop? Like Snoop Dogg? Sigh. My genius goes unappreciated.]

 

Wade shook his head, forcing himself to tune out the bicker like normal as he looked around. There were pictures of Peter and other various people… ranging from what looked like parents, to friends, to co-workers or teachers. Wade laughed a little. Seems Peter looks the same as he did when he was in highschool. How cute.

He went out to the living room. It was a small apartment, but it was very clean. Totally unlike his own. He sat on the couch, surprised by how comfortable it was. His chest hurt… maybe he should relax.

 

He was asleep before he even realized it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee this us officially the longest fanfic I've written. Hopefully it'll be the first multific I finish too..  
> Also... blame the ligma thing on my friend. I wanted to honor him


	9. Purple is totally your color.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam is broken.

Peter came home in a terrible mood. Tony kept treating him like a child… he’s 21 dammit! He can drink legally, he doesn’t need his pseudo dad yelling him who he can and can’t like.

 

…he likes Deadpool. And he kissed him. Twice. It was twice right? It was kind of a blur… he had expected Wade to be gone when he got home, but found him asleep on his couch. Peter stared for a moment. 

 

The mercenary’s mask was pushed up to his nose, and he seemed so deep in sleep that he was drooling a little. He looked so cute and vulnerable. Peter smiled, going to sit quietly next to Wade.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” He whispered, nudging Wade. He woke up suddenly, choking on his drool a little. 

“Wha— shit did I fall asleep? Sorry Petey.” Wade groaned internally. There went his house snooping opportunity. Peter just laughed. “It’s fine. I’m glad you’re still here.”

 

“You are?” Wade seemed genuinely surprised. The younger man grinned and nodded. 

 

“Mhmm. I was scared you’d run off and avoid me after… that.”

 

“That.” Wade repeated, nodding slowly. “We kissed right? Or did I hallucinate that?”

 

“I hope not. Cause that would mean I hallucinated it too. That would be new.” 

The older man couldn’t help but stare a little. Peter had the cutest smile… very…

Kissable.

 

Okay, he can’t help himself. The dam had been broken. Now that he had some semblance of permission… 

Wade surged forward, trapping Peter’s lips against his own. Peter let out a surprised squeak—

 

[Damn, that was hot.]

(Shut up yellow. Now is not the time for us—)

 

Wade put his focus back on the brunette that he had urged onto his back. He loomed over Peter, sitting back a little to admire the bright red man laying under him.

“W-Wade-“ he fumbled over his words, but cut himself off with a soft groan as Wade licked his neck. The mercenary was ruthless, sucking and biting a dark hickey into Peter’s skin.

 

Fuck. He knew from experience that while his increased healing worked on cuts, it was a lot slower with bruises. That mark would be there at least two days.

… god, that’s hot.

 

Once Peter was properly marked to Wade’s satisfaction, he sat up to look over his work.

“Anyone ever tell you that purple is your color?” he smirked.

 

It took Peter a minute to think of a response. “Uh— no but… purple sure feels good.”

 

“As nice as your neck is, I could think of other places to leave hickeys.”

 

“Wade—!” Peter went to scold Deadpool for being so… well naughty, but he was interrupted by his front door unlocking and opening.

 

“Peter?” came a woman’s voice. “—you home?”

 

Wade sat up to look at a brown haired woman with glasses. They made awkward eye contact. Well, if her staring into the eyes of his mask could count as eye contact.

 

“Aunt May!” Peter scrambled to get out from under Deadpool, standing up to greet his aunt. His hair was a mess from being pushed onto the couch, and his neck had various fresh marks on it.

 

May just stared.

“I have a lot of questions, but first can someone help me with these groceries? I’m tired of you living on hot pockets, sweetie.”

 

 

After helping May put away groceries in Peter’s small kitchen, they all sat awkwardly at the table. Wade had fixed his mask to cover himself.

 

“…First of all…” she started. “Last time we talked you told me you were single, Peter. This doesn’t look very single.”

 

“I was single-! I am single…?” he glanced at Wade. We’re they dating…?

 

“Not anymore, baby boy.” Wade smirked under his mask. “Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker. I can see where Peter gets his looks from.”

He held out a hand to shake, and May took it with a smile. 

 

“Please, call me May. And you are?”

 

“Wade. Or Wade Winston Wilson if you’re nasty—”

“Wade-!” Peter hissed.

 

“Me and Peter are very… recent. As in a few hours ago. I promise he wasn’t hiding anything from you.” Wade assured. May nodded, pleased with his answer.

 

“Can I ask about the costume?”

“…”

“…”

 

“I’m a cosplayer.” Wade offered after a bit of thought. “Super heros, super villains, everything in between.”

 

May lit up. “That’s very cool! I think I recognize the one you have on now… Deadpool right?”

 

Wade nodded, a bit smug to be recognized. “Yep. The one and only Merc with a Mouth.”

 

“Anyways—” Peter cut in. “I promise I’ll visit this weekend and tell you all about everything, Aunt May, but for now… can we…?”

 

“Oh- Yes I’m sure you’d like some privacy! I’ll see you two later, okay? Very nice to meet you Wade.”

 

“And nice to meet you too, May.” He was a bit surprised when she hugged him. Then after hugging her nephew, she waved and headed out.

 

“…” Peter glanced at Wade once they were alone. “…A cosplayer? Really?”

 

“Hey, just because I’m technically not doing it right now, doesn’t mean I’ve never dressed up as other heroes. My personal favorite is Black Widow. I totally can pull off that catsuit.”

 

“Oh my god Wade, just shut up and kiss me again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I love homecoming Aunt May. Warning though, the rating WILL go up to mature soon. I can't just not write porn.
> 
> As always, comment and kudos to encourage me please!  
> Also: if you wanna get to know me better, I dont really use tumblr, but I have a facebook page for my art! Its a good way to contact me!  
> Check it out and maybe give me a like!   
> https://www.facebook.com/pigfrick/


	10. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Tom Hollands b-day... I'm pretending Peter Parker has the same bday.

Peter felt that heat again. A searing sensation all over his body. He didn’t know what to do—the warmth pooled in his stomach and he moaned out. His whole body tightened at once as he hit his release—

 

“Fuck-“ Peter hissed, sitting up quick enough to give himself vertigo. He looked around, and found himself alone in his room.

 

No way. He did not just have a wet dream. He’s 21!

Wait.

No, actually… Peter checked his phone. Shit. He’s 22. Happy birthday, here’s some sad jizz in your pajama pants—

 

His self pity thoughts were ended by a chime from his phone. A text.

 

“Peter!! Happy birthday! We have to celebrate. MJ wants to go out drinking, you’ve got to come with us. I mean, the only reason we’re going out is to celebrate your birthday so you really do have to come. No excuses! Text me back.  -Ned”

 

He smiled at his phone. He’s been so busy that he had literally forgotten his birthday. But his friends remembered.

“When do you guys wanna meet up?” he texted back.

 

“Tonight at 5. Flash is coming too, sorry he insisted he be there to see you get wasted.  -Ned”

 

“Who even said I’d get wasted?”

 

“Come on Peter, you’re such a lightweight. You’re gonna get destroyed tonight.  -Ned”

 

“… Okay fine. 5pm, got it. See you guys then.”

 

“Cya!  -Ned”

 

Peter grinned. He was happy for Ned. Senior year, he got the balls to ask MJ out  and they’ve been together ever since. He seems to be into her snark. 

Shit, relationships. Peter wondered if he should mention his new boyfriend…

 

Suddenly the sticky sensation of his cooling release reminded him of his embarrassment. Fuck, shower first, then laundry, THEN contemplation.

 

Peter cleaned up quickly, shower then clothes in the washer, and say down to eat cereal. He mused over the night before…

 

Wade and him had… well, made out. Like horny teens. Peters neck is covered with marks, and Wade had left with swollen, slicked lips. Peter wanted him to spend the night but… he had a job.

 

A non murder job, he insisted, but… Peter obviously had some pent up feelings from their little session ending. He sighed.

Yeah he’s got it back for Wade. Surprisingly, it was the mercenary trying to take it slow. Peter’s little whimpers for more had been ‘tsk’d at, leaving him a frustrated mess. 

 

Fucking tease. 

 

-

 

Wade kicked his feet, sitting on the counter in the x-men mansion. “Oh-! Hey, you guys should make a porn parody called triple X-Men!”

 

Negasonic glared at him, trying to eat her breakfast. “Why are you here again?”

 

“Buns of Steel asked me to come help out with something tonight.” Deadpool informed her, sounding smug.

 

“Yeah, tonight. That doesn’t explain why you showed up at like, 11 last night.”

 

“How could I resist a sleep over with my favorite boys and girls? Besides, I regret it anyways. Wolvy is a TERRIBLE cuddler.” Deadpool was suddenly hit in the head by a throw pillow.

 

“Me trying to kick you out of my bed does not classify as cuddling, Wade.” Logan growled at his fellow Canadian, who laughed at him.

 

“Oh come on, you know you wanted to spoon. Nothing better than some Deadpool bulge pressing against your ass—”

 

“Wade if you don’t shut up, I’ll cut off your head.”

 

“Now, now…” Colossus sighed, coming in and trying to get everyone to relax. Negasonic was laughing to herself, while Wade and Logan looked mid fight. “Relax my friends. We must prepare for the mission.”

 

“Why is double penetration here anyways?” The teen asked without looking up from her phone.

 

“— where did that nickname come from, little girl?” Wade snorted.

 

“Deadpool? DP? Double penetration? Come on, old man. You should be able to figure this out.” She smirked at him. This earned her a gruff laugh from Logan.

 

“Language little one.” Colossus sighed. “Has everyone eaten? Breakfast is most important meal of the day.”

 

There was a collective confirmation from the other three.

“By the way, name too long teen girl,” Deadpool asked Negasonic. “Where’s Yukio?”

 

“On a mission.”

 

“Ah yes, by that you mean the writer is too lazy to write in more characters.” Wade nodded.

 

“What.”

 

“Nothing Sonic the Hedgehog.” Wade jumped off the counter and clapped Logan on the shoulder. “Let’s go un-alive some guys.”

 

“No killing Wade.” Colossus spoke up as they headed to a room to talk about the mission.

 

“Actually, the things we’re after aren’t human. Or have any sort of consciousness. So kill all you want, bub.” Logan unsheathed his claws. “Lord knows I will. That’s why we wanted to bring you. You’ve got no problem killing, and these things need to be gone.”

 

Deadpool nodded. “I get that, but then why is sparky boom boom and chrome dome coming too? They don’t exactly seem like the killing type.”

 

“Well—” Colossus went to explain, but was immediately interrupted.

 

“Ah yes, our whole budget went to Logan. I get it, we can only afford you two now. Fair enough.” Wade gave a thumbs up. The metal man just sighed and chose to ignore him.

 

“Let’s talk about the mission then…”

 

 

_

 

“Really?” Ned gaped. “You’ve got a boyfriend. I’d didn’t even know you liked guys.”

 

“I did.” Michelle cut in.

 

“I know, you know everything MJ.” Ned rolled his eyes, and brought the attention back to Peter. “What’s his name?”

 

“…Wade.” Peter smiled a little  feeling shy. Him and his two friends had met up before drinking tonight for a lunch. A good way to catch up without having to deal with Flash.

 

 

“Does he like—know?” Ned asked, implying if Wade knew Peter was Spiderman. Michelle had figured it out about a few months into their friendship.

 

“About that… he sorta knew… before he knew me? Like he knew Spidey that is…”

 

“Wait,” Michelle spoke up. “the only ‘super’ person I can think of named Wade is…” she trailed off. “he’s not right? You aren’t dating him right?”

 

“What? Who—dammit MJ not everyone can know everything.” Ned pouted.

 

Peter bit his lip. “…Yeah. I’m dating Deadpool.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Ned and MJ a lot whoops.  
> Also congrats @ myself for 10 chapters!! Longest multific I've ever written, and I'm nowhere near done! Btw, I'm writing this as I go, so... comment ideas if you want?  
> Also yay! A longish chapter  
> Lemme know if you wanna be friends and talk about marvel stuff!
> 
> As always, like comment subsc-- wait that's youtube.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comment and bookmark to fuel my growing ego!


	11. Happy Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers it's his birthday.  
> Everyone else seemed to know. Except for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa idk about this chapter. I feel like I had to end it here or it'll have gone on for another like, 1000 words lmao

Wade sliced another one of these fucked up creations heads off with his katanas. Strange, orange blood splattered him.

 

“I really have to wonder if this shit tastes like kool-aid…” he asked himself.

 

“Please do not drink the monster blood, Wade.” Colossus frowned at him, while literally ripping one in half.

 

“Well shit, now I HAVE to.” He sighed dramatically, before lifting his mask and licking his sword. “Hm, more of a Fanta orange flavor.”

 

“Wait really?” Negasonic stared at the blood on her shoes.

 

“No, haha, are you stupid? It tastes like blood, but more acid-y. Like, I think my tongue is burning…”

 

“Wade, shut up before I cut you up too.” Wolverine grumbled, gutting a monster.

 

“Is it just me…” the teen sighed. “Or do these things keep coming?”

 

“Their spawn time is insane!” Deadpool laughed.

 

“This is real life, Wade. Things do not just.. spawn.” Colossus tried explaining, before he noticed some… machine? Depositing monsters. “…I take that back.”

 

“I’ll handed the machine. You guys finish up what’s left.” Wolverine growled, running towards the inconspicuous machine.

 

“Is this where babies come from? A giant machine that we somehow only noticed now for comedy reasons?”

 

“Deadpool, shut up and kill shit.”

 

 

-

 

“Who the hell is Deadpool?” Ned asked, obviously confused.

 

“An insane, ruthless hired murderer.” Michelle deadpanned. Peter frowned at her.

 

“He’s a mercenary, they kill bad people.. and he’s not insane! Just kinda unstable..” He sounded offended.

 

MJ sighed. “Peter you know I’m just worried, right? He’s dangerous…”

 

“I’m not as weak as I look. I could take him on if needbe. Just.. don’t worry, okay?”

 

She reluctantly nodded. “Okay okay. I’ll just be happy for you, okay?”

 

“Does your aunt know?” Ned asked.

 

“… kind of? She’s met Wade.. In his suit… and he told her he was a cosplayer?”

 

“Oh my god.” Ned snorted, trying to cover a laugh. “your aunt met a killer and thinks he’s a cosplayer.”

 

“Yeah. I uh, I’m surprised she believed it.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It saved me from having to explain why I know Deadpool in the first place.”

 

“You’re both idiots.” Michelle sighed. “Tell me everything though.”

 

-

 

“Aaaand, there we go!” Wade’s suit looked more orange than red by now. “All dead. By the way—”

He turned to Negasonic, who was texting. “How in the FUCK are you perfectly clean?”

 

The only reply was her holding out her foot to show a small splotch of blood on her shoe. Deadpool just pouted. 

“It’s gonna take forever to clean my suit. I have better things to do than clean. Like Spidey for example-“ he wiggled his eyebrows. Logan frowned at him.

 

“He actually agreed to date you?”

 

“Yep!” Wade grinned. Negasonic and Colossus looked surprised.

 

“Wade… you have boyfriend?” The metal man asked.

 

“Wait, did you say Spidey? Are you dating Spiderman?” Negasonic popped her gum.

 

“Yes and yes! He’s so cute and god damn that ass.”

 

“Isn’t he like, 12?” She snorted.

 

“Nooo, he’s 21. Close, just mix the numbers a little. Totally legal, don’t worry.”

 

“You’re still like 50. Creep.” She started heading out of the warehouse they had been fighting in.

 

“Wrong once again sugar-pie! I’m in my mid-thirties at most. Not sure the exact age, but the writer said no more than 35!”

 

“Writer--?” Logan asked, but was ignored.

 

“Anyways time to head home! I have suit to clean and young men to ravish.” Deadpool clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. Negasonic just grimaced.

 

“Ew.”

 

\--

 

…He didn’t want to be disappointed but.. it was almost 5 in the afternoon, and he hasn’t heard a word from Wade. Well, it’s unfair to assume the man even knew it was his birthday but…

Okay, he was super disappointed. He had wanted to be coddled by his new boyfriend on his birthday. Not… whatever this was.

 

Peter was sitting in a booth at their favorite bar. MJ and Ned were talking about their school, while Flash tried flirting with the bartender lady. The birthday boy just stared at his drink—something fruity cause he’s a wimp—and wished his phone would magically ring and it would be Wade.

 

Almost on cue, his phone started ringing. He jumped up out of his seat. “I need to take this, I’ll be back—”

Peter left to head outside, and answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello—”

 

“Happy birthday Peter-!!” came multiple familiar voiced from his phone. He stared at his phone in shock, finally seeing the caller.

 

“You there kid?” Tony asked after a bit.

 

“Did the Avengers just wish me a happy birthday?” he asked, in shock.

 

“And then some. Everyone wants you to come over to celebrate. You think you can get some free time?”

 

Peter nodded before realizing Tony can’t see him. “Yeah, I already had lunch with my friends. I doubt they’ll have a problem. I’ll be over as soon as I can Tony.”

 

“See you soon kid.”

 

Peter hung up and headed back inside. He was thankful Flash wasn’t there at the moment.

“Okay don’t be mad, but I have to leave. The god damn Avengers want me to come over to celebrate.” Peter practically squealed with excitement, all self pity about Wade forgotten.

 

Michelle shrugged while Ned’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit, dude, go ahead. We can hang some other time.”

“See ya Peter. Have fun.” MJ motioned for him to shoo.

 

Peter hugged his friends, thanking them profusely before running off. In the allyway, he changed into his Spidey suit and put his backpack that he brought with him everywhere back on before swinging off towards Avenger Tower. He got there in record time, and headed up the elevator to the commons area, after being wished happy birthday by JARVIS of course. 

 

When he stepped inside, he was greeted by the whole squad. After being passed around for hugs and congrats from everyone, he was handed a drink by Pepper and passed off to Tony.

It was weird being shown affection from Iron Man, but Peter couldn’t help but enjoy the tight, fatherly hug from Tony.

 

“Happy birthday kid. What is it, 17 now?” he teased. Peter just rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“22, thank you very much. How about you? Next birthday you’ll be what, 58?”

 

“Ooh, ouch, touché.” He held up his hands in surrender. “We didn’t get you a cake, but Steve baked an apple pie.”

 

“That… is insanely kind and patriotic. I’ll have to get a slice before everyone else inhales it.” He laughed a little, already feeling buzzed from the unusually large amount of vodka surely gracing his drink. “Thanks so much for this Tony. To be honest, I was feeling kinda crappy.”

 

“Oh? Why’s that?” The older man asked, but he had a feeling he already knew.

 

“I don’t think Wade knew it was my birthday… I mean, I forgot too until this morning but...” He sighed. “I need another drink.”

 

Tony patted him on the back. “Forget about him for now. Go have fun. Clint has been dying to impress you with his darts skills.” He was glad to get a smile out of Peter.

 

“Thanks, I’ll go check it out.” He gave Tony another quick hug before heading off to socialize.

 

 

-

 

 

Two hours. It took two god damn hours to clean his suit. By the time he finished, it was already almost 8 at night.

“Fucking hell.” He grumbled to himself. His suit was drying, so he decided to put on normal clothes. A hoodie and jeans should work... He took a nice walk to Peter’s apartment. 

 

He knocked on the door, waiting for the younger man to answer.

He did not expect to be greeted by a half naked, totally wasted Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, ect! Ty!


	12. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finally gets to say happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye emoji  
> Happy 10,000 words
> 
> ALSO ALTERNATE ONE SHOT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834300

Peter frowned through his drunken state. It was Wade at his door.

 

“Go away.” He pouted, fumbling over his feet to go to his couch. Despite his words, Wade took him leaving the door open as an invitation inside and followed.

 

“Are you drunk Petey?” he asked, obviously confused. Peter was wearing nothing but his— his as in Wade’s— boxers from before. “Also why are you wearing my—”

 

“You missed my birthday.” Peter whined, interrupting him. The younger man fell dramatically onto his couch. “So mean, I hate you.”

 

“What? It’s your birthday? Petey-pie I didn’t know..” He sighed, sitting next to Peter. He crawled over to rest his head on Wade’s lap.

 

“I forgot until this morning too…”

 

“Hey, baby technically it’s still your birthday.” Wade offered. “We still have about.. 4 hours of birthday.”

 

“…that’s a lotta time..” Peter slurred, sitting up to hug Wade. “Let’s uh, what’s the word?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re—”

 

“Sex!” he exclaimed suddenly. “let’s sex.”

Wade stared at him.

And stared some more.

 

“I think the correct way to say that is let’s have sex. Not let’s sex.” He bit back a laugh. Peter pouted at him.

 

“Shudduuup. Birthday sex~ Let’s have some birthday sex~!” he started singing. Wade couldn’t help it. He laughed loudly.

 

“Normally I’d absolutely jump at that offer, but I’m not one for taking advantage of wasted little boys.”

 

“Don’t say it like that.” Said wasted little boy mumbled. “I’m 22, and calling me a little boy is creeeeepy.”

“Fine, I don’t take advantage of wasted little men.”

“…Better. But why not?? Wadie, baby,” he splayed himself out in an attempt to be sexy. To Wade it looked like he just fell off of a roof. “—My body is so ready.”

 

The mercenary snorted. “You need to sleep. You are absolutely fuckin destroyed on alcohol.” He easily picked up Peter bridal style, carrying him to his room. He laid Peter down, and went to move away but was held tight by the other man.

 

“Don’t leave.” He asked, sounding small and nervous. “I… I missed you…”

 

Wade sighed. “Fine. Just please, don’t try to seduce me with your womanly charm.”

Peter snorted. “You’re silly. Just hold me, pleaaaase, Wadie?”

 

“Okay baby boy. I gotcha.” He took off his hoodie and jeans, leaving him in his boxers and tight shirt. He climbed in bed with Peter, holding him close. Peter curled up against his chest. He smelled like booze and apple pie…

 

Wade sighed. He couldn’t believe he turned down fucking this beautiful excuse for a man. Just… enjoy this. Enjoy his fluffy hair and cuddly body…

 

“Hey Petey, you awake?” he mumbled against Peter’s hair.

 

“Mnh…?” The younger man hummed, half asleep.

 

“…Happy birthday baby boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no sex 4 u  
> Yet  
> Also this one was short so I could tell you guys that I'm gonna FORCE myself to post at more regular times.
> 
> Once a day, sometime around 4 or 5 pm my time (Arizona in America)
> 
> PLEASE comment/kudos/whatever because seriously it's what's encouraging me to continue


	13. Maximum Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting today's update early because I finished it way early!

Peter didn’t want to get up. His bed was so warm, and firm… and breathing.

Wait breathing?

 

He went to sit up, to find himself stuck by strong arms around him, holding him tight. What the—

Oh yeah. Last night.. He… tried to seduce Wade. Badly. And failed. Spectacularly. 

 

“Wade…?” Peter nudged the man holding him. “Wake up.”

 

He yawned, smacking his lips. “Mn… Happy day after your birthday baby.”

 

“Thank you. Sorry for uh… how I behaved last night.” Peter blushed heavily. Wade just chuckled, voice thick from sleep.

 

“Don’t worry. Drunk Petey is cute as hell. I’d like to see it more often.” He kissed Peter’s forehead. “let’s get up. You smell like booze. A shower wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“…” Peter was silent.

 

“…? You okay baby?” Wade asked.

 

He bit his lip. “Will you… join me?”

 

“Join you in the shower? You sure you aren’t still drunk Petey?”

 

He pouted. “Yes I’m fully sober. In fact, my head hurts like a bitch.”

 

Wade sat up, the got out of bed. “Asprin, water, then maybe shower.” 

Peter watched as Wade went to get medicine from his bathroom, then water from the kitchen. He returned and handed everything to Peter, who happily took the medicine.

“Shower now?” The younger man asked. Wade looked anxious. 

 

“…Not today Peter. I don’t wanna rush into things, and I know a shower will end in nothing but naughty things.” He sighed.

Peter frowned. “So?”

 

“So.” He say on the end of Peter’s bed. “I haven’t even taken you out on a date. I’m not going to fuck you before we go on a date.”

 

The brunette sighed. “Fine… but you better be here when I get out.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

-

 

Peter was not surprised to find his apartment empty when he got out. He was surprised to find his phone turned on, with a new contact put in it. 

‘Skull emoji, poop emoji, L, heart emoji.’

 

He snorted. What an idiot. 

 

“Jackass.” He texted the number. Then decided to send another message filled with heart emojis.

 

About 10 minutes later he got an eggplant emoji in return.

 

 

Wade smiled at his phone. He had a meeting with a potential client soon, so he was getting suited up. He knew Peter wouldn’t be too pleased with him taking a job, but eh. He can live.

He knows Peter isn’t going to try and change him, and he really appreciates that. 

 

The meeting with his client was quick. Some teacher had molested the guy’s kid, and their friends. Apparently he had been doing it for years.

 

This’ll be easy.

 

-

 

Wade peeked from where he was perched on top of an apartment complex. Ugh, this guy lived in one shitty place. Suits him. 

He saw the man walk to his computer through his window. On the screen was—fuck yep okay that’s child porn. Deadpool stood up and pulled out his favorite gun. A cute little thing, he named it Mabel.

 

“…Maximum effort.” He mumbled to himself as he jumped from the roof of one building, perfectly aimed into the window of the teacher’s apartment.

 

“What the fuck—” the creepy man shouted, closing out his computer screen. “who the fuck are you?”

 

(Oh come on, you have to.)

[Do it!]

 

Wade rolled his eyes, and deepened his voice.

“I’m Batman.”

 

“What—why are you here-“ he shrieked.

 

“Well you see mister…” Wade tried to remember the man’s name. “Mister Pedo, I’m here to kill you! You touched the wrong no-no square and I’m here to touch your no-no square. With a bullet. Multiple times.”

 

The man looked terrified. “W-Wait, please, I promise I’ll stop—”

 

Deadpool tsked. “No you see, it’s about… 5 years too late for that. Revenge is a bitch. Oh I should name my daughter Revenge. That would be bad ass.” He started talking to himself. The teacher tried to get away  but was stopped with a bullet in his leg.

 

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt. And this has gotta hurt more!” he grinned, shooting the man right in the groin.

 

Cries of pain, laughter, and gunshots could be heard for the next twenty minutes.

 

 

\--

 

“It’s been awhile since you took a job.” Weasel pointed out, handing Wade a beer. “I almost thought you were done with it.”

 

“Oh come on, I could never miss out an opportunity to kill a jackass.” He took a swig of his beer.

 

“By the way. What’s this about you having some boy toy now?” The man behind the bar asked.

 

“What—who told you?” Wade felt confused. 

 

“Dopinder. He said that you came in his taxi and snuggled with some young thing. What’s that about?” 

 

Wade sighed. “Yeah okay, I have a boyfriend… it’s super recent though.”

 

“When can we meet him?” Weasel furrowed his brows. Normally this is one of the first places Wade brings new… partners.

 

“Never idealy. He’s a good kid. Too good for this place, and too good for me.” 

 

“Oh stop being dramatic. Next Friday I demand to meet him. Or no more alcohol for you.”

Wade just rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t scare him off. I like this one.”

 

“Yessir.” Weasel deadpanned, saluting Wade.

 

\--

 

Peter didn’t really talk to Wade again till Thursday. He was busy with school and work, and Wade was busy with…

Deadpool stuff.

 

So he was surprised when he got a text out of nowhere.

“Hey petie-pie, wanna go on a date tomorrow? There’s somewhere I wanna take you.  -dp”

 

Peter smiled at his phone.

“Of course, what time?”

 

“How about 6? I’ll pick you up :* -dp”

 

“Perfect. See you then. <3”

 

He put away his phone and smiled to himself. He had a date! With Wade!! God, he was more excited than he should be really, but who cares? It was a date. They were official.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Peter whispered to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Also I should mention, I write as I go with no planning, and I never proofread before I post so... yeah


	14. Sexy Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes Peter on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance.

About an hour after he started getting ready, Peter realized he had no idea what to wear. Wade hadn’t told him anything about the date… so Peter tried on every thing he owned. His room was covered in clothes.

 

Ah fuck it. Sexy casual. Form fitting dark red button  up, rolled to his elbows, and some dark skinny jeans. And his favorite red sneakers.

There, something he could wear to a fancy restaurant, or even just McDonalds. Either way, he’s excited. 

Hell, Wade could just take him to their favorite taco trunk and he’d be thrilled… he’s got it bad for this guy. 

 

Peter checked the time. 6 o’clock on the dot. He bit his lip and went to mess with his hair while he waited. God, his hair was a mess…

Wade liked it though. He thought it was sexy. Once he found the perfect balance of messy and neat, his doorbell rang. Excitedly, Peter rushed to the door and answered. Wade was there with a massive bouquet of roses. There were red fresh roses, and black silk ones.

 

“Oh my god, roses? Really?” Peter laughed. “Romantic, but very extra. Let me get something to put them in—’

He pulled Wade inside and found an empty lemonade pitcher and filled it with water. Once the flowers were nice and settled, he took a look at his date.

 

The older man was wearing a black sweater that showed off his broad shoulders, and some tattered dark jeans. There was also a black beanie on his head. Looks like he had the ‘sexy casual’ idea too. Peter grinned.

 

“You look amazing.” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, kissing his cheek all over. Dark red tinted Wade’s cheeks.

 

“I could say the same to you, baby boy. Ready to go?” he met Peters lips with his own, sharing a sweet kiss.

“Mhm. I’m ready. Where are we going?” The younger man asked as they headed downstairs to the lobby of his apartment building. Wade bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Well, it’s a surprise? Don’t get too excited though, because it’s certainly not glamorous. I just have some… friends that wanna meet you.” Wade explained.

 

“Oh- that’s cool! I’m excited anyways.” 

Once they were outside, Peter glanced around. “No taxi?”

 

“Nope.” Wade replied, putting emphasis on the ‘p’. “Drove here. Come on.”

He led Peter over to a very nice looking motorcycle. He picked up the helmet off of the seat, and handed it to a shocked Peter.

 

“This—this is yours? Oh my god—”

 

“Yep. I mean, I gotta do something with my money, so why not get a nice ride for occasions like this?” Wade smirked at him, getting onto the bike. He patted the spot behind him, wanting Peter to get on.

The younger man stared for a bit, before climbing on behind Wade.

 

“Hold on tight, Petie-pie.” 

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms tight around Wade’s waist, pressing himself flush against the other man. Suddenly the motorcycle came to life, and they were speeding through New York traffic.

 

Turns out Wade isn’t the safest driver. This might be because he can’t die.. but Peter can. Thus why he was terrified as they weaved at top speed through clustered traffic, narrowly avoiding crashing until they were in a less populated part of town. They stopped in front of… seemingly nowhere. 

 

Peter’s legs were wobbly when he got off, and Wade laughed as he held him up. “How was that scarier than literally swinging through the city?”

Peter pouted. “Shut up. Where are we?”

 

“Welcome to Sister Margret’s.” He waved his hand dramatically to a little opening down some stairs. Peter was confused, but followed Wade into the hole in the wall bar.

-

 

Surprised was an understatement. A some fear was there too, and anxiety for sure. But surprised was the biggest thing Peter felt as he looked at… this chaos. It was a bar. Filled with huge, scary guys and skimpy dressed girls. People were drinking, and playing pool, and—cleaning guns and knifes. 

Peter gulped.

 

His fear intensified as the biggest, scariest guy came over to them. Peter couldn’t resist hiding behind Wade, who didn’t seem phased at all.

 

In fact- Wade grinned, giving the other guy a manly hug. “Hey Buck, how’s everyone doing?”

 

“Pretty damn good.” The large man laughed gruffly. “More importantly, whose this kid you got with you?” he leaned in, getting a closer look at Peter.

 

“This—” Wade stepped back so he wasn’t covering Peter. “is my boyfriend. His name is Peter, and he’s 22, believe it or not.”

 

Peter looked terrified, all eyes on him. The whole bar stilled to check out the newbie. Buck stared at him for a bit, then grinned, clapping Peter on the shoulder. 

 

“He’s a cutie! Definitely jail-bait material, but cute nonetheless. Welcome kid.”

 

“T-Thanks..” Peter mumbled, squeaking softly as Wade dragged him deeper into the bar. Two girls came up to them, one of them running her hands down Peter’s chest.

 

“Oh he is a cutie~” the blond one cooed. 

“Hey kid, wanna have some fun?” The other asked, twirling her unnaturally red hair.

 

“Nope nope nope-“ Wade cut in before Peter could say anything. “He’s mine. Go find some other kid to trick out of cash.”

 

The blond pouted. “Wade you’re a meanie. We just wanted to play pool.”

 

“I know you two. You’d gamble all of his money from him. Not today.” He patted the redhead on the head. “Go play with someone else.”

 

“Fiiiine.” She whined, stomping off dramatically with her friend. Peter uh…

May have stared at her ass a little. Okay, she was wearing a short dress and he was a young man, sue him—

 

“Stay away from those two.” Wade whispered in Peter’s ear. “they act all cute and ditzy, but they’re incredible at gambling.” 

Peter just nodded dumbly. He didn’t understand quite what was happening but…

 

Wade brought him to the bar, where a mildly normal guy was making drinks. 

“Weasel.” Wade got his attention. “Here he is.”

 

The bartender came over, and inspected Peter.

 

“Wade, this kid is 16.” He deadpanned.

 

“What—” Peter finally spoke up. “I’m 22! Why does everyone think I’m a kid…” he sighed, and Wade kissed his hair.

 

“You have a baby face. But damn Weas, you should see his body. He’s fucking ripped—"

 

“Wade--!” Peter smacked his arm, making him laugh.

 

“Okay, ouch that hurt. Anyways, this firecracker is named Peter. Peter, this is my friend Weasel.”

 

Weasel shook Peter’s hand politely. “I’ve known Wade here for years. I just can’t seem to get rid of him, however many times I change the lock.”

 

“Oh darling, you know you couldn’t live without me.” Wade cooed.

 

“I’d literally die than see your face, but whatever helps you sleep at night.” He snorted, fixing up an alcohol heavy drink. He passed it to Peter. “Here kid, you look like you could use a drink.” 

 

Peter nodded, taking the drink gratefully. He took a big swig and cringed as the alcohol burned his throat. Wade went to take Peter to sit at a table, when Weasel stopped him.

 

“Hey, I should probably let you know that Ness is here. So… yeah.” He explained, then let go of Wade’s arm.

 

Said man had tensed. Vanessa was here…

“On second thought, let’s head somewhere else.” Wade mumbled, turning to leave the bar where he bumped into someone.

 

He came face to face with the previous love of his life.

 

“Wade-“ she sounded surprised.

 

“Hey Ness, uh I was just leaving—”

 

“What, why? Is it because I’m here? Wade stop running from me…” she sighed, rubbing his arm soothingly. She frowned when he pulled away.

 

“I’m busy. I’ll talk to you later Ness.” He grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled the surprised boy through the bar, back outside.

 

Wade had to take a moment to calm down, leaning against the wall. He was having a panic attack. Peter could tell… 

Back after his uncle died, he’d have them a lot. He needed to try and help…

 

“Wade…?” He talked softly. “Wade listen to me. Breathe okay? Deep breaths…”

 

Thankfully Wade caught himself pretty quickly. He looked at a Peter with a pained expression. “I’m sorry Petey. I should take you home.”

 

“But—” he went to object, but Wade was already getting on his bike. Peter glanced at the glass he was still holding, downed the contents, and stuffed it in the backpack he always had with him. He made a mental note to return it as he put on the helmet, climbing on behind Wade.

 

The ride home was quicker, since there were less people out. Peter wasn’t as scared… just.. kind of sad. He was enjoying himself… what happened? Some girl started talking to Wade and he freaked out…

 

When they got to Peter’s apartment, he got off and gave Wade a hug that wasn’t returned, then was left alone as the older man sped off without a word of goodbye.

 

Peter tried not to cry when he got back to his apartment, he really did. It’s just.. He had been looking forward to this and… it was a huge disappointment. Not to mention the alcohol was making him emotional…

 

He curled up in his bed after getting in soft, comfortable pajamas, and cried silently until he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I'm posting twice today because... I made myself sad with this chapter and I can't help but post when I finish a chapter. Pls don't hate me, haha


	15. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a nightmare.
> 
> -nsfw at end of chapter. The boxes will let you know-

Wade stared at his ugly, twisted hands once he got home. Her words stabbed his chest from the past.

 

_"Wade… I tried, I really did… but I can’t. I’ve had nightmares Wade… I’m scared of you, and I can’t hide it anymore_.”

 

That was that. Their relationship was over, and Wade has been a little more broken ever since then. How dare he think someone could love him. He’s ugly. Disgusting. A _nightmare_. 

Peter deserves better. So much better. He deserves a nice guy, with a normal face and maybe he goes to school with him so they’re both smart and have lunch together and—

 

Wade touched his mangled face and felt tears. Oh. He was crying. It… had been a while since he cried. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

 

He needed to end it with Peter. He was a murderer, a freak, a- a— basically any negative description you can think. 

 

Then there was Peter. He was a hero. A genuine hero. Still young… plenty of time to find someone else to love. He was so handsome and smart… anyone would want him.

 

Wade wanted him. But Wade’s not allowed to have nice things.

 

[Hey, can we say something?]

 

“No, fuck off.” Wade grumbled to himself.

 

[I’ll take that as a yes. So like, you realize you really shat on Peter. Like a big old diarrhea shit--]

(In other words, less gross words, you showed him a terrible time. Then you kicked him off of your bike and left without a word.)

 

“…Oh.” He did, didn’t he?

 

[If you’re trying to get the cutie to hate you, I’m sure the mission is accomplished by now.]

(Congrats, big guy, you already ruined another relationship. Record time! You two dated for what, two days?)

 

He groaned. “It’s for the best. I’m not good for him.”

 

[… doesn’t it matter what he wants? Cause he really seems to want your ugly mug.]

(Yellow’s got a point. The kid seemed heart broken when you just ditched him.)

[Go apologize douchebag. If he doesn’t wanna see you, it’s a sign. But if he still wants to be around you… then maybe you do deserve something nice? Just a thought.]

(…)

 

“…”

 

(…that was deep Yellow. For you at least.)

[Shut up, jackasses.]

 

 

\--

 Peter woke up with red eyes and an aching heart. Guess Wade didn’t like him after all… 

About 30 minutes after waking, Peter was eating cereal and watching cartoons. Yeah, it’s childish but… it made him feel better. He was shocked when his doorbell rang, and set down his bowl and panicked. His eyes were still red and his nose was puffy. He just looked a mess. 

 

He went to answer after rubbing his eyes, and…

 

“Mr. Stark?” his voice broke without him meaning to, and the older man frowned. 

 

“You haven’t called me that in years Peter. Are you okay… wait, have you been crying?” Peter shook his head and let Tony in.

 

“N-No, of course not… why would I cry?” The younger man let out an unconvincing, choked laugh. Tony’s frown deepened.

 

“You are a terrible lier, you know that, kid?” he sighed, sitting on the couch with Peter, who stared into his cereal. “What happened?”

 

“……” he was silent for a bit, then spoke up. “Wade.”

 

“…Wade.” The older man’s voice was tight with frustration. “What did he do?”

 

“…Promised me a date… then ditched me without a word a few minutes in.”

 

Tony was furious, but hid it well. “Ah. Why don’t you come to the tower? Everyone misses you. We still have your room made up for you.” He offered softly.

 

Peter went to refuse but… maybe a change of scenery would help. “…Yeah, okay. Can I pack some stuff to stay for awhile?”

 

“Of course, Peter. I’ll be out in the car okay?”

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” He nodded, and headed to his room as Tony went back to the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Peter grabbed his favorite backpack, and looked inside. There was his laptop, school books, Spidey suit- hidden behind his other things- and… the glass from the bar. He picked it up and stared at it, before hurling it violently against the wall.

 

It shattered dramatically, shards of glass all over his floor and dresser. He stared at it, before packing up some clothes and leaving. He didn’t turn back other than to lock his apartment door.

 

-

 

Wade headed to Peters apartment, in full suit and weaponry. It… was a comfort blanket. He needed it to be comfortable. 

Because of his outfit, he decided to take the fire escape up to Peter’s room. He didn’t receive a response when he first knocked. Or the second time, or third.

 

Finally he checked the window and found it unlocked.

…Reluctantly he climbed inside.

 

His anxiety raised when he saw the broken glass all over the room. Shit—what happened? He fumbled for his phone, and tried calling Peter. It went straight to voicemail.

 

Oh my god, did someone kidnap Peter?

 

(I really doubt it--)

[Shh! Don’t ruin the plot drama!]

 

\--

 

Peter flopped in his personal bed in his personal room in the tower. He had shut and locked himself inside his room once he could escape the pitying eyes of his colleagues. He laid in bed and remembered last time he was here…

 

(Naughty stuffs about to happen.)

[Avert your eyes children.]

(We’ll let you know when it’s pg-13 again.)

[Wait, how? Wade’s not even in this scene--]

 

To put things simple, Wade’s dick. He was thinking of Wade’s dick, and his toned, broad body… 

Peter bit his lip, and couldn’t help but palm the outside of his jeans. All memories of Wade abandoning him were pushed to the side to put better images in focus. Like for example…

The image of Wade, fully naked looming over him… it being the mercenary’s rough, calloused hands kneading Peter’s  bulge. Peter whined, then remembered something.

 

“Jarvis?” he choked out. There was a pause, then  a quiet man’s voice came through the room.

“Yes Mr. Parker?”

 

“…Can you cut the recording to my room for a bit? I’ll let you know when you can turn it on. I’ll call out if anything happens, okay?”

 

“…Yes Mr. Parker.” Peter heard a soft ‘beep’ as the cameras were shut off.

 

Yeah, he didn’t want to be recorded doing what he was about to do.

 

Peter undid his jeans, pushing them down his hips. He was left in his t-shirt and underwear… said underwear that did a bad job of hiding his arousal. He pulled his half hard dick out from the slit in his boxers, and groaned as the cool air hit his hot sex.

 

The brunette gave an experimental tug, making a pleased noise at the feeling. Okay… now…

 

Peter imagined Wade here, between his legs and lips wrapped around his cock—

He groaned, biting his lip. His hand moved aggressively as his imagination went wild. Wade looking at him with his mouth full of—

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself, increasing his pace. He ran his thumb over the pre on the head, and used it to slicken his erection. His hips pressed up into his hand, as he imagined fucking Wade’s mouth. Fuck, yes.

 

His eyes widened like saucers as his back arched and his body tightened. His eyes screwed shut and he moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Cum splattered his shirt, leaving him a mess. He rode it out, before going limp on the bed.

 

“…fuck.” He’s got it bad for Wade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof haha time for the rating to go up. Thank you guys so much for 2,500 hits and 200 kudos! It makes me so glad..


	16. You're not my real dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to tie up some ends.

After an icy shower, and some fresh clothes, Peter told Jarvis he could turn back on the recording. Once he heard the little ‘beep’, he headed out of his room. He went down the halls to the common area, but as he turned the corner his spider senses shot through him just in time to grab the person walking by, rather than bumping into them.

 

“Shit, Parker, you scared me.” Clint huffed. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

 

Peter laughed in response, letting go one Hawkeye. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you like that. Just… reflexes.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m glad I bumped into you and not Natasha. Instead of a friendly embrace, I’d have a knife in my side.” He joked, getting a smile out of the moody Peter.

 

“I am known as the friendly one. It’s pretty much in my name.”

 

“I’m glad I bumped into you, I was just coming to look for you. Tony gathered everyone and wants to have a… talk.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t to keen on the gathering, obviously.

 

“…It’s about me, isn’t it.” Peter’s smile fell.

 

“Yep. Sorry kid, the old man is worried. Let’s go appease him.”

Clint clapped Peter on the back and led him into the pity party surely about to happen. Peter was not pleased by the fact that the majority of the Avengers were sitting around, ready to talk about his disastrous love life.

 

“Why not kill him again?” Natasha offered, voice deadpan. They seemed to be mid conversation already. “Maybe it’ll work this time.”

 

Steve sighed. “We both know killing Deadpool won’t work—oh. Hello Peter, Clint. Welcome…” he trailed off awkwardly.

Peter frowned. “So I was right. This dumb meeting is about me.”

 

“You and Wilson to be specific.” Bruce offered, sighing to himself. His friends… coworkers? No, friends is right – where taking this a lot harsher than needed to be. “Everyone else seems to think we need to keep you from him.”

 

“Why put it like that?” Tony asked, “Do you not agree?”

 

“I don’t agree. At all.” Bruce frowned. “You guys seem to be forgetting Peter isn’t 15 anymore. He’s in his twenties, and could hold his own if Wilson did decide to… lash out at him. Besides, we don’t know the full story.”

 

“Since when are you team Deadpool?” Tony did not seem pleased. “He’s a freak, a murderer—”

He cut himself off when he noticed the pained look in Peter’s eyes. “What I meant is… He’s bad for you Peter. He treated you bad…”

 

“Mr. Banner is right.” Peter spoke up, ignoring the little chirp of ‘please, call me Bruce’. “I… something happened that caused Wade to freak out. I’m sure he didn’t mean to. I just.. I need to talk to him…”

 

“Perhaps that is not the best idea, young Peter. Whose to say he does not have a… ‘freak out’ again? Whose to say he does not hurt you.” Thor seemed to not be keen on Peters decision either. Tony nodded.

 

“I know you can defend yourself, kid. But he doesn’t fuck around. Deadpool goes straight for the kill shot, and no matter how much accelerated healing you have, it won’t fix a gunshot to the heart, or a katana through your neck.” Tony stood, stepping over to Peter. “I’m putting my foot down. I will not allow you to talk to Deadpool anymore.

 

Peters eyes widened in surprise, then steeled in defense.

“I really cannot believe I’m about to fucking say this, but you aren’t my real dad. You have no real authority on me, and I don’t have to listen to you. And I won’t, because I love Wade.” Peter stepped away from Tony, pulling his backpack tighter onto his back. “I’m leaving. Don’t you dare try to stop me.”

 

He turned and ran. He couldn’t handle those pity eyes. It reminded him of when his uncle died.. everyone had that look. He’s not a kicked puppy, dammit. He’s fucking Spiderman.

 

Once Peter was outside, he headed into an ally way nearby and changed into his suit. With a flick of his wrist he was swinging through the city. He had questions to ask.

 

\--

 

Wade had looked everywhere he could. No violence, he told himself. Peter wouldn’t like that. So far he’s figured… nothing. He’s panicking. 

 

Who the fuck would kidnap Peter— his phone started ringing.

“Weasel what the fuck do you want? I’m busy.” He growled, frustrated.

 

“Your boy toy is here, completely wasted, crying, and being soothed by Buck.” Weasel explained, sounding uncomfortable. “It’s a very strange sight, please make it stop.”

 

Wade froze. “Wait what?”

 

“Yeah, that kid, Peter right? He’s here. He drank like 5 shots of vodka after I gave him your back story and is now sobbing into Buck’s beard.”

 

“My backstory? Why would you tell him that shit?” Wade was confused, but already on his way to the bar.

 

He could practically hear Weasel’s shrug. “Cause he asked and I don’t care.”

 

“How much did you tell him?” Wade weaved through traffic on his bike.

 

“From sexy Wade, to horribly rejected by Vanessa. Look, the kid is asking for more shots. I got to go.” The line went silent.

 

….Guess Peter wasn’t kidnapped after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow! Pls kudos and comment uwu
> 
> Add me on discord if you wanna chat spideypool or writing!   
> I'm also into south park, vocaloid, and a ton of other shit 
> 
> Catfrick#5277


	17. I can't help, falling in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Wade how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so, important notes at the bottom. Please read.

Despite Weasel telling him what happened, Wade was still surprised at the scene that greeted him when he entered the bar. Peter was now just a whimpering mess, Buck awkwardly patting his back. Others were crowded around the young man, including the two girls from before. Actually, pretty much every girl in the bar was cooing over him. Wade took a moment to thank god that Vanessa wasn’t there.

 

“…Peter?” he approached the sniffling boy slowly. Wade was in full suit, so Peter looked up to find a mask with blank white eyes. The brunette’s eyes lit up when he saw Wade. He practically tripped over Buck to get to Wade, throwing his arms around him.

 

“W-Wadie!!” Peter sobbed, newfound drunken tears flowing. “I-I’m sorrrryyyy—”

 

Wade sighed, rubbing Peter’s back and holding him close.

“Don’t be sorry. Just… forgive me for how I behaved on our date. I freaked out, but that doesn’t justify it…” he mumbled, tucking his face in Peter’s neck. “Don’t cry Petey.”

 

“I-I love you—you don’t scare me at all!!” Peter whined, trying to cling closer to Wade. Wade who was pleasantly surprised.

 

“Love me…? You don’t mean that Petey… I’m crazy. Everyone’s right.”

 

Peter smacked him on the chest with too much force, almost knocking both of them down.

“No!! I do mean it. Everyone says you’re a meanie and crazy…” he slurred. “But they don’t know the real y-you…”

 

Wade sighed, sitting down at a booth, pulling Peter into his lap. 

“What exactly is the real me?”

 

Peter sniffled, wiping his eyes and hiccuping.

“W-Well… you’re very k-kind… you don’t take advantage of d-drunk people… you love Mexican food, but only if it’s authentic… y-you only kill bad guys… and.. a-and I think you’re really… handsome…” he mumbled towards the end, hiding his face in Wade’s chest.

 

Said man’s eyes widened. “Peter—”

 

“And you’re so snuggly and warm, and you’re such a good kisser, and you have the prettiest eyes ever-“ Peter kept rambling softly. “And you have the BIGGEST dick—”

 

“Okay, I get it—” Wade couldn’t help but laugh, his chest fluttering at all of the compliments.

To Peter he wasn’t a nightmare. He was… a dream.

 

“Lemme take you home, baby boy.” He stood, lifting Peter into his arms easily. Peter whined. 

 

“Noo… don’t want… go to your apartment…” he mumbled between kisses on Wade’s suit covered chest. The older man hummed.

 

“Fine. Are you sober enough to hold onto me on my bike?” Wade asked, though he wasn’t worried. Peter was clingy while drunk.

 

“Mhm.. lesgo.” He slurred.

Wade gave him the helmet, then made sure he was holding on tight as they headed to his place. His typical New York pad was pretty trashy.. just a cheap apartment that seemed to be falling apart everywhere. But… a bit out of the big city, he had a nicer place. He… used to live there with Vanessa. It felt like home, and despite the bad memories living there, he wanted to make new ones.

 

Peter deserves a nice place to sleep, in a clean, two bedroom apartment without any rats or cock roaches or other city grime. Thanks to his reckless driving, it didn’t take long to arrive.

Peter was half asleep when he turned off the engine, and Wade carried him to the elevator, then to his door. He managed to unlock the door without dropping Peter, and took him inside.

 

Wade laid Peter down on the couch for the moment, and looked around the room. It was their family room. A nice couch, good tv… lots of posters, photos, and memorabilia on the wall.

 

The blank spaces where photos of him and Vanessa used to be made his heart ache. 

 

(Don’t worry big guy. If you play your cards right, there will be new photos up there.)

[Yeah! Peter sure would look great up there. Isn’t he a photographer anyways?]

(First date selfies, vacation trips, wedding photos--)

 

“Woah,” Wade mumbled to himself. “Moving too fast. Let’s just.. figure out now.”

 

[You’re no fun]

 

Wade pushed the boxes out of his mind for the moment, and focused on Peter. His hair was a mess from the helmet, and he was fast asleep on the couch. 

 He picked up Peter and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down. Wade frowned at the other man’s uncomfortable looking clothes. Hopefully he won’t mind if… Wade carefully undressed him, down to his boxers, then covered him up. He watched Peter sleep for a bit, feeling all warm and fuzzy.

 

Once he was done being mildly creepy, he stripped himself of his suit, mask included, and crawled in bed next to Peter. He pulled the sleeping man close, and breathed in his presence. He smelled like vodka, and strawberry shampoo. Wade loved it.

 

-

 

 

The next morning, Peter woke with a pounding headache. Once he noticed where he was, he snuggled closer to Wade.

“…Mornin…” he mumbled.

 

The mercenary woke up reluctantly. “Mn… hey Petie-pie. Need some asprin?” The younger boy nodded against his bare chest, but didn’t move.

 

“…I can’t get you medicine unless you move baby.” Wade murmured, petting Peter’s hair.

 

“I know.”

 

“…Okay I’ll lay here a little longer. By the way…” Wade bit his lip. Peter looked up at him.

“Yes?”

 

“….Peter, do you really love me? Did you mean all that shit you said?” 

 

“Of course I did.” He replied immediately, look on his face serious. “I’ve… liked you for a long time, and I realized how much I actually… love you…”

 

Wade nodded. “Okay… I… I’m nervous to say this Peter, but… I love you too.” He whispered towards the end. His hug tightened, squeezing Peter close.

 

“…Wise men say..” Wade started singing under his breath. “Only fools rush in… but I can’t help…”

He shut his eyes.

“-falling in love, with, you….”

 

When he opened his eyes, Peter was right in his face. The younger man closed the distance, kissing Wade deeply.

Both of their mouths tasted stale from sleep, but they didn’t care. All that mattered was eachother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hey guys. I'm actually considering ending this fic right here?  
> But if I did, I'd do a continuation on another fic.  
> OR I can just do my time skip here, and continue it in one story. Feedback would be fantastic. I'm leaning towards just continuing here, but idk...


	18. Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys probably know already that I was considering ending it last chapter, and I am? Kind of.
> 
> I'm going to time skip and do another story in the same series/universe.  
> It will most likely have focus on them adjusting to being together and such! 
> 
> I really hope you guys will support me with whatever I write!  
> Add me on discord, I'm eager to make friends! Catfrick#5277

I pretty much explained in the summary, but to tldr, I'm continuing this in a new story with a time skip! Once I post the first chapter, I'll link it here!  
I have a doctor's appointment today, so I might not finish till late tonight.

EDIT: it's done! Chapter one up, https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860523/chapters/34404596


End file.
